


Загадай Апач-Ситгрэйвс

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, highway 60
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Юноша стоял на дороге и щурился от яркого солнца, светившего ему в глаза. Он уже почти час голосовал и ждал, когда одна из машин, несущихся по автомагистрале, все-таки затормозит перед ним. Нещадно пекло солнце и, как назло, не было ветра.Питер поправил тяжелый рюкзак и не обратил внимания на сбавившую ход черную бентли.— Тебя подкинуть, парень?  Выглядишь так, словно чертовски долго стоишь здесь.
Kudos: 1





	Загадай Апач-Ситгрэйвс

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже говорил, что сильно вымотался после последней работы, поэтому захотелось написать что-то легкое и забавное. Клише на клише, но мне просто было приятно расслабиться и написать это.
> 
> Опять же, марафон продолжается. Группа: «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: Человек путешествует автостопом. Однажды он ловит попутку, но водитель не может найти правильную дорогу.
> 
> Просто расслабьтесь, включите вашу любимую, не особо грустную песенку, и наслаждайтесь. Дайте себе отдохнуть💙
> 
> Почему-то взялся сеттинг штата Аризоны. Все места реальны, автор сидел почти с лупой, рассматривал гугл-мэпс и переводил мили в километры хД
> 
> Пы.Сы. отсылки к «Трасса 60». Всем рекомендую и советую. Классный фильм с Гарри Олдманом и актером из «Тайны Смоливля» (Кларк Кент)

Юноша стоял на дороге и щурился от яркого солнца, светившего ему в глаза. Он уже почти час голосовал и ждал, когда одна из машин, несущихся по автомагистрали, все-таки затормозит перед ним. Нещадно пекло солнце и, как назло, не было ветра. Время от времени такое случалось: Питер колесил по штатам не первый год и часто сталкивался с такими ситуациями, и все равно трудно было привыкнуть стоять на жаре, настойчиво сигналя проезжающим машинам. В такие периоды лучшим решением было голосование на ходу — если никто и не останавливался, хотя бы удавалось пройти какую-то часть пути.

Парень поправил тяжелый рюкзак и не обратил внимания на сбавившую ход черную бентли. Такие машины не останавливались ради подхвата попутчиков. Обычно.

— Тебя подкинуть, парень? — из опущенного стекла автомобиля выглянул солидный мужчина в темном поло. Он приспустил солнцезащитные очки и улыбнулся. — Выглядишь так, словно чертовски долго стоишь здесь.

Сначала Питер не поверил. Это что, к нему обращаются? Прямо-таки сидя в бентли? К пыльному путешественнику в изношенной одежде и обуви?

— Нет-нет, я не хотел бы вас обременять, — качнул головой Питер и снова подтянул рюкзак за лямку. У него не было никаких сомнений в своем внешнем виде: после такого посетителя сиденье придется тщательно отмывать, и шатен был совсем не уверен, что смог бы расплатиться за такую подмогу.

— Да ладно тебе, парень, тебе куда?

— Спрингервилл.

Мужчина присвистнул:

— До него около ста сорока километров. Пройдешь их пешим? — насмешливо поинтересовался водитель. — Я еду в Грир. Садись.

Питер нерешительно двинулся к двери автомобиля, но замер и обернулся:

— В Грир? А можете тогда подкинуть до города?

— Без проблем.

Питер открыл дверь и с тяжелым сердцем сел в идеально вычищенный салон, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. Рюкзак он перетащил на колени, обхватив покрепче. В водительском зеркале путешественник заметил вопросительный взгляд синих глаз.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Питер. Питер Паркер.

— Тони Старк.

Их автомобиль мягко поехал вперед, постепенно набирая скорость. А после водитель разбавил тишину в салоне роком. Питер не особо любил подобную музыку, предпочитая кантри и инди, но, сидя в машине офигенно дорогой марки, он не думал о музыкальных изысканиях.

— Зачем тебе в Грир? — спросил Тони через некоторое время.

— Путешествую по Аризоне. Хотел попасть в Апач-Ситгрэйвс, но один мой знакомый сказал, что перед этим лучше заглянуть на озеро Санрайз.

За окном мелькали скалы и утесы. Аризона славилась своей разнообразной природой.

— И откуда ты? Звучишь как самый типичный житель Нью-Джерси.

— Вас это не касается, — нахмурив брови, отозвался Питер. — Сами-то вы зачем в Грир едете?

— Бизнес. Заключаю контракты. В этом месте сейчас отдыхает одна очень представительная богатенькая задница, с которой я все-таки лелею надежду заключить гребаный договор, — весело фыркнул Старк. — Зря ты так огрызаешься, Питер. Я всего лишь спросил.

Питер заволновался. Неужели перегнул с грубостью? Но незнакомца, пусть и на офигенной тачке, никак не касалась жизнь Питера. Все, что было нужно — это подкинуть Паркера до Грира.

— Да, я из Нью-Джерси, — все-таки добавил юноша. — Но давайте вы не будете задавать личных вопросов?

— Как скажешь, парень.

Водитель умолк и прибавил немного музыки, словно обозначая окончание диалога. Питер уткнулся носом в стекло, смотря за пролетающим мимо пейзажем. Они неплохо так гнали по оживленной трассе, но это почти не ощущалось в салоне. Амортизация у машины была волшебной. Уставшего от солнцепека шатена стало клонить в сон. В конце концов он прижался виском к стеклу и уснул.

***

— Парень… эй, парень, — кто-кто тряс Питера за плечо. — Питер!

Юноша нехотя открыл глаза и с трудом сфокусировал зрение. Перед ним стоял Тони с насмешливой улыбкой. Оглядевшись вокруг, Паркер заметил, что они были на стоянке.

— Пойдем поедим, пока заправляют бак машины. Я безумно голодный и, уверен, ты тоже.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мистер Старк, у ме…

— Я понял-понял, я плачу.

Брови Паркера приподнялись.

— Мистер Старк, я потерплю.

— Я не сомневаюсь, но, полагаю, у тебя в Грире денег вдруг не появится из ниоткуда. Ты наверняка из тех ребят, кто по приезде находит подработку, да? Вот с нее и отдашь. Тут цены-то копейки. Пойдем. К тому же оставлять тебя одного в машине… Извини, парень, но я не настолько тебе доверяю.

В словах мужчины было зерно рациональности, но Питеру не сильно-то хотелось попадать в долги до приезда в Грир. Юноша сунул руку в карман и достал кошелек. Там еще была мелочь, которой должно было хватит на кофе.

— Я обойдусь кофе.

— Угу. Пойдем уже.

Выбравшись из автомобиля, Паркер огляделся и заметил отметку сто восьмидесятой трассы.

— Мы в Алпайне? — спросил он у Тони, пока они шли в забегаловку.

— А ты неплохо знаком с географией. Верно, добро пожаловать в Алпайн.

От Алпайна до Грира было почти семьдесят километров — это еще около часа езды, в зависимости от загруженности трассы. Питер чувствовал воодушевление: Грир был достаточно близко. Тони пропустил юношу в забегаловку и прошел следом. Они выбрали место у окна за дальним столиком. Паркер собирался заказать себе лишь кофе, но Старк закатил глаза и заказал сам еды, не слушая юношу.

«Кому-то твоего возраста нужно хорошо питаться, Питер. Накормить одного молодого человека для меня не проблема. Просто сядь уже», — отозвался немного грубо тогда мужчина, явно раздражаясь от всех возражений юноши, и в итоге Питер сдался на волю судьбы. В конце концов, путешествия таким образом зависели от удачи и расположенности людей к тебе. Стоило уже научиться принимать чужую помощь.

Вскоре им принесли запеченные куриные ножки и фирменный аризонский хлеб — Питеру очень нравились эти круглые жареные лепешки, которые можно было есть с чем угодно.

— Так ты едешь в Грир просто вида ради? — спросил Тони юношу, когда они поели и перешли к кофе.

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Питер.

Кофе потрясающе пах и манил. Попутчик перехватил стаканчик и принюхался к напитку, чувствуя, как блаженство и чувство удовлетворения затопили все его тело.

— Знаешь, херню сказал твой друг, — глубокомысленно высказался Старк. — Апач-Ситгрэйвс очень даже хорош. У Санрайза из достопримечательностей озеро да лес, а там — заповедник целый.

— Вы были там? — заинтересованно уставился на мужчину юноша.

— Бывал.

— Ух ты. Здорово, наверное?

— Честно говоря, я там был проездом и по работе, — рассмеялся мужчина. — Но я проговаривал рекламную речь, сравнивая заповедник и озеро, чтобы подтянуть заинтересованных к Апач-Ситгрэйвсу.

— Да вы же заинтересованное лицо! — возмутился Питер и рассмеялся вслед.

Атмосфера настороженности сходила на нет, позволяя попутчику и неожиданному его водителю общаться свободнее. Пожалуй, это было довольно приятно. Питер допил кофе.

— Пора отправляться?

— Неплохо бы, — согласился Старк, глянув на наручные часы. Он сделал жест рукой, призывая Питера замереть на месте, что-то прикидывая в уме, глядя на стрелки, а после опустил руку. — Все, пошли. Нас ждет трасса.

Машина была откачена заботливыми работниками заправки (видимо, у Тони и правда было немерено денег, иначе как ему это удалось?) в сторону. Старк достал ключи и разблокировал свой бентли, а после вдруг открыл пассажирскую дверь переднего сиденья:

— Перебирайся вперед. И не смотри такими страшными глазами. Поверь, мне есть кого заставить вычищать салон хоть после толпы алкашей. Так что садись, не робей, — а сам прошел на свое место.

Хотелось бы Паркеру отнекаться и сделать вид, что ему совсем вот не хочется сидеть на переднем месте, но кому он врал? Предложение было соблазнительным. Питер тут же занял место и пристегнул ремень. После еды и кофе юношу разморило, он и не заметил, как быстро уснул.

Когда он проснулся, за окном был все тот же пейзаж. Глянуть, который час, было негде.

— Мистер Старк? — зевнул юноша и посмотрел на водителя. Сидя молча, Тони выглядел тоже достаточно уставшим. Питер задумался: мужчина ведь не путешествует, как сам Паркер, значит, ездит по делам, возможно, мало спит… Или плохо спит. В дороге сон был вещью неоднозначной.

— Да, Питер?

— Где мы едем?

Старк почему-то молчал.

— Сколько времени прошло? До Грира было не так уж много.

Мужчина не отзывался.

— Мистер Старк?! — запаниковал Питер, ощутив, как сердце забилось от испуга. А вдруг Старк — это тот самый маньяк, о котором все родители предупреждают своих чад?! — Где мы?!

— Я не знаю, — невозмутимо сказал мужчина, продолжая вести машину по шоссе.

— Я не хочу ум… Что?

Паркер подвис, осознавая слова мужчины, а после вскинулся:

— Как это вы не знаете?!

— Кажется, я где-то напутал в дороге.

Дорога до Спрингервилла была прямой, насколько помнил юноша. Там никаких поворотов не было! Кроме одного на запад в Григ и второго на восток в Нью-Мексико.

— Вы повернули направо?

— Я повернул налево! — раздраженно отозвался Старк и резко затормозил. Он посмотрел недовольно на попутчика. — Я доехал до первой развилки и повернул налево. Я должен был оказаться на двухсот шестидесятой трассе, а оказался на…

Нахмурив брови, Старк снова повел машину.

— Неважно. Я не знаю, что происходит.

Объяснения мужчины звучали, как плохо обдуманная речь. Питер уставился в окно, выискивая обозначения трассы.

— Я так и знал, что вы — маньяк! — не выдержал юноша.

— Я кто?

— Маньяк. Разъезжаете на бентли, выхватываете попутчиков и увозите в темный лес. Я буду кричать. Выпустите меня!

Неожиданно Паркер стал стучать по двери и стеклу. Старк раздраженно сбавил скорость и вновь остановился.

— Я не маньяк, парень! Я хотел подкинуть попутчика, а теперь не могу понять, где оказался!

— Ага, как же. Свернули в Нью-Мексико и увозите меня на продажу в рабство, да?

Ситуация казалась, откровенно говоря, какой-то дурацкой юноше: он сидел в дорогущем салоне чужой машины, предъявляя мужчине какие-то обвинения, а тот отнекивался от них. И все же Питеру было до усрачки страшно! Дверь неожиданно разблокировалась. Паркер посмотрел на Старка, который хмуро глядел в ответ.

— Иди. Вперед, парень. Чтобы маньяк тебя, не дай бог, не убил.

Чувствовать вину перед Тони было вообще нелепо, но Паркер ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он виновато улыбнулся:

— Извините, — и покинул машину, выходя на пустынную трассу.

Старк дал по газам и скрылся с дороги.

Теперь Питеру предстояло снова голосовать на трассе. Он вытянул руку в сторону и пошел вдоль дороги. Долгое время машин не было, а вскоре на горизонте появилась черная точка. Паркер стал активно махать руками.

— Эй! Эй вы! Остановитесь!

По мере приближения машины энтузиазм юноши гас — это был тот самый бентли. Старк снова остановился рядом, но вид у него был озадаченный.

— Вы еще и вернулись?

— Пацан, оставь здесь рюкзак и садись, — заявил мужчина.

— Чего?

— Ты все поймешь. Давай. Садись. Поверь мне, тебе надо это увидеть.

Питер посмотрел на горизонт, где было все так же пустынно, и рискнул послушаться мужчины. Он оставил рюкзак у дороги и занял заднее сиденье. Машина сорвалась с места, набирая безумную скорость.

— Что вы делаете?! Убить нас хотите?!

— Смотри в окно, парень.

Все еще ничего не понимая, Питер с недовольным видом последовал указанию. Им понадобилось ехать по прямой около десяти минут на скорости ста пятидесяти километров в час, чтобы… оказаться снова на том же месте.

Рюкзак стоял, словно издевка.

— Какой-то бред, — выдохнул юноша, открывая дверь и смотря на рюкзак. Питер вылез из салона и стал проверять вещь, стоявшую на дороге. Это действительно был тот самый, его, Питера Паркера, рюкзак.

Следом вышел и Тони, закурив.

— Я же говорю: понятия не имею, где мы.

Питер запихал рюкзак в салон машины под ироничным взглядом мужчины, и остался на улице.

— Знаете, мистер Старк, это немного похоже на фантастическую книгу… О, или «Трассу 60»! Хотя нет… Мы не загадывали желание, и не встречали никакого рыжеволосого мужчину. Или вы?..

— Не-не, ты это брось, парень. Я не готов на такие сюрреалистичные путешествия.

Дорога была однозначно аризонской. Этот пейзаж трудно было с чем-то спутать. Даже жара стояла та же, словно Паркер все еще стоял где-то между Алпайном и Морэнси.

— Так что у вас там за контракт?

Тони перевел странный взгляд на юношу, а после фыркнул смешливо:

— А тебя уже не так тревожит эта ситуация? Мы находимся на безымянном закольцованном шоссе, между прочим.

— Зато в хорошей компании?

— Маньяка-убийцы?

Ага, понял Паркер, так быстро прощать ему паранойю не собирались.

— А вы сами посудите: стоит на дороге пыльный голосующий парень, а тут подъезжает офигенно крутая тачка, в ней какой-то крутой мужик и предлагает подкинуть, потом услужливо кормит, а следом мы уже оказываемся на неизвестном пустынном шоссе. И как же я еще должен был отреагировать?

— О, приятно знать, что ты оценил мою «тачку», — усмехнулся мужчина. — Ну, и меня.

Он подмигнул и кинул сигарету на асфальт, размазав кончиком обуви.

— Я сначала думал тебя доставить в полицию, — признался Тони. — Может, ты сбежал из дома, голосуешь и глупишь, как это любят делать подростки?

— Мне двадцать один!

— Шутишь?

Повисла пауза, пока двое попутчиков рассматривали друг друга: Старк с интересом, а Питер с возмущением.

— И я не сбегал из дома… Вернее… Знаете, это древняя история, мистер Старк. Сейчас я путешествую и пишу заметки. Потом публикую их в небольших журналах. Вот и все.

— А я гей, — выдал Старк. Питер подавился и закашлялся, чувствуя, как уши покраснели.

— С-с чего это вы вдруг?

— Ну, мне нравятся муж…

— Да я не о том! Я же вас не спрашивал!

— Я думал, что у нас баш на баш? Правду за правду?

— Так лучше бы про контракт рассказали…

Мужчина облокотился о машину и запрокинул голову к ясному небу.

— Я соврал. Нет у меня никакого контракта. Я ехал к бывшей жене. Думал предложить ей брак по расчету.

— Так вы же…

— Поэтому она бывшая.

Тема была неприятной для Старка. Питер почувствовал укол совести.

— А я тоже.

— Что «тоже»? — не понял мужчина.

— Гей.

Они смотрели друг на друга, как два барана на новые вороты, а после рассмеялись, выпуская напряжение и неловкость. Все это было так абсурдно и невероятно, что даже забавно.

— Знаешь, к черту этот Грир. Мне там нечего делать. Уверен, Пеппер будет счастлива не видеть меня еще целую вечность.

Юноша пожал плечами.

— И правда, к черту. Мне там тоже особо делать нечего.

— А вот Апач-Ситгрэйвс хорош, — добавил мужчина. — Нам стоит туда отправиться.

— Возможно, и стоит. Если вы обещаете не убивать меня.

Тони кивнул и отстранился от машины, приоткрывая дверь салона и усаживаясь.

— Ну, что, парень, сядешь рядом?

— А как же шоссе?

— Может быть, это как в твоем фильме. Сработает при совпадении некоторых условий. Например, мы не поедем в Грир и навестим заповедник.

Звучало безумно глупо, но Питеру мысль понравилась. И, в принципе, им же нечего было терять! Он занял место и пристегнулся. Даже если им не удастся быстро покинуть безымянную трассу, теперь им незачем было спешить в Грир. Паркеру словно дышать стало легче. Тоже придумал себе поездку до Грира. Незнакомый маленький городишка, где и гостиниц мало, и местность скудна. Хотел же изначально в Апач-Ситгрэйвс!

Заняв снова переднее место, Питер ощущал себя уже спокойнее.

Машина дала ход. Старк придерживался средней скорости, выруливая на свою полосу. Гнать было некуда.

— А я вчера звездопад видел, — вспомнил Питер. — Я тогда подумал, что было бы здорово попасть в необычное приключение.

— А, так все же без О.Ж. Гранта не обошлось? — ехидно подметил Тони.

— А я откуда знаю? Может, и не обошлось, — согласился юноша. Мимо вдруг промчался кабриолет. Питер уставился на него во все глаза и мог поклясться, что, пусть тот и скрылся крайне быстро, за рулем был рыжеволосый мужчина!

— Вы это видели? — шепотом спросил юноша, не решаясь посмотреть на мужчину.

— Ага. И более того, Питер, мы вырулили на двести шестидесятую трассу. Отсюда до заповедника — рукой подать.

Мимо промчалась еще машина. И еще. И даже встречная.

Закольцованная трасса закончилась так же неожиданно, как и начиналась.

— А я вчера загадал найти хорошую компанию в поездке, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони, не надеясь быть услышанным, и вдавил педаль газа.


End file.
